A King's Vacation
by AuraWielder
Summary: After three excruciating months of working to restore his kingdom to its' former glory, Bowser finds himself in desperate need of a vacation, even if he won't admit it. The two weeks of vacation on DK Island would result some rather unexpected, but welcoming fun courtesy of Donkey Kong himself... Heavy latex/bondage fetishes. Not a romantic pairing, and no sexual contact occurs.


(Please note, this story is a bit of a sequel to Telokey's story 'Long Live the King' [on deviantArt]. You can read this story and it'll still make sense, but there are some references in here that you won't get unless you've read Telokey's story. Regardless of whether you read that story or not, I hope you enjoy this! Also, there's bondage. Yeah. LOTS OF IT.)

* * *

"Sire, please! You've been working non-stop! You need to take a break!"

"Kamek, I don't need a break! There are so many problems that the Dark Lands have suffered from while Ludwig was at rule! Our militia dropped to an all-time low, and the towns outside of the capital were suffering from the heavy taxes Ludwig imposed on them! And that's to say nothing of the whole 'bread and circuses' game Ludwig played with everyone!"

"But you haven't stopped for the past three months! That's the longest you've ever gone without a break! Please, Master Bowser."

Kamek was right. Bowser hadn't stopped his persistent efforts of kidnapping for the last three months. His eyes were blood-shot red, and his entire body heaved with exhaustion.

But Bowser was a stubborn Koopa. Shortly after he came back to power from a staged coup by Ludwig (which left him in exile for about a year) thanks to the efforts of the Hammer Bros Matt and Jack (who had since been promoted to lieutenants in Bowser's army), he knew that he HAD to fix the consequences of the bread and circuses game Ludwig played with the population of the Dark Lands.

Bowser had to strip the kingdom of this mindless satisfaction with movies and music and games to get jobs reinstated into the kingdom. So far, things were looking up, with Bowser using his treasury money to successfully establish policies to provide jobs such in agriculture, business, computer science, engineering, military service, as well as education programs to help people gain the skills necessary for such jobs. It cost Bowser a pretty penny, but he absolutely wanted his kingdom up and running again.

And after three months, the results were already great. The Dark Land's GDP had risen significantly from the all-time low it suffered under Ludwig. People were more willing to work to bring in better income and realizing that the bread and circuses Ludwig provided were mere distractions to keep them from realizing the real problems the kingdom was suffering from. While some of the kingdom was worried that Bowser would try to stage an attack to kidnap Peach again, Bowser assured the public that nothing of the sort would happen while the kingdom was recovering.

But all of that constant working and effort left Bowser exhausted. Bowser sighed as he looked at himself in one of the grand hall's mirrors. He saw his blood-shot red eyes, his heavy breathing from exhaustion, and even his body was shaking a bit.

Finally, Bowser admitted defeat. "Maybe you're right, Kamek. Maybe I could use a break."

Kamek smiled. "I'm glad you finally agree, Master Bowser. I'm thinking that you could use a two-week vacation."

"Two weeks? Are you really…?"

"Relax, Master Bowser. I'm more than capable of handling things while you're gone. You just need a nice, long break to recuperate. Besides, the kingdom is already on its' way to recovery."

Bowser nodded. "All right. But the question is, where exactly do I vacation to? I'm definitely not wanted in the Mushroom Kingdom, and I wouldn't step foot into the Diamond Kingdom for a million coins!"

Kamek thought for a bit, considering the options. "Hmm… I think I may have an idea, Master Bowser. What about Donkey Kong Island? It's peaceful there, with the island being pretty normal after the Snowmads incident. And the Kongs there have no ill will against you. I can set you up with a nice little vacation house close to the Kongs. It'll just a calm and relaxing get-away for the next two weeks for you."

Bowser closed his eyes, imagining himself relaxing in the shade of the beach, taking a nice nap…

Soon, he opened them back up. He looked at Kamek, nodding in approval. "Jot me down for this vacation, Kamek. Two weeks on DK Island sound good to me."

"Excellent! I'll set up a flight for you right away, sire!"

* * *

"All right, so what's the score?"

Donkey Kong and three of his close buddies, Diddy, Dixie and Funky, were playing a two vs two game of basketball. It was DK and Funky vs Diddy vs Dixie.

"7 to 5. In our favor." Diddy bragged, high-fiving Dixie.

"Yeah? Well, don't get too confident. We've still got 5 minutes on the clock."

"Then bring it." Diddy challenged.

Despite the genuine efforts of DK and Funky, Diddy and Dixie were an amazing tag-team, cleaning their clock with an 11-6 score at the time's end.

"All right! Awesome work, Diddy!" Dixie cheered.

Diddy just gave a genuine smile, high-fiving her back. "Couldn't have done it without you, Dixie."

Funky laughed. "DK's right. You two would make a bodacious couple!"

Diddy blushed. "Come on, Funky. We're still young. Don't you think it's a bit early to be discussing marriage?"

DK grinned. "Well, you two have grown a lot since the little monkeys you used to be."

It was true. While Diddy still had the same excitable and maybe slightly childish personality, he was growing into being a fine young man… or monkey, rather. The same was true with Dixie, having aged gracefully into a fine female monkey. The duo had started to attend a college outside of DK Island, in the Mushroom Kingdom. Right now, the two were back for a few days to relax during their Spring Break. And the two were practically inseparable, doing pretty much everything together.

"So, what do you propose we do next?" Dixie asked her boyfriend.

Diddy shrugged. "I don't know. The sun is starting to set, and I think we could go for a romantic walk on the beach. Talk about us. Talk about our future."

Dixie chuckled. "Sounds good to me. Uh… sorry, guys. Hope you don't mind if we…"

"Nah, go ahead. You two romantics." DK smiled, seeing the two walk off, hand in hand.

A grumbly old Cranky Kong came towards Donkey Kong and Funky, looking over to the departing Diddy and Dixie.

"You know, DK… I wish you'd get a girlfriend that you'd love. I mean, you used to have that Candy girl before you spooked her off with all that weird stuff of yours. Back in my day, we weren't so 'freaky'." Cranky ranted, putting air quotes around 'freaky'.

DK looked heartbroken for a moment at the mention of Candy, but shook it out. "You know better than to bring that up, granddad. You know full well why she left, and it had nothing to do with my interests. Low blow, considering that she left me for that damn Swanky Kong. And the only thing he's got that I don't is money."

Cranky rolled his eyes. "Huh. Yeah, sure whatever you say…" he grumbled, going back inside the house.

DK seemed to be visibly down by what Cranky had said, closing his eyes with his head hung down. Funky, despite his chill nature, was pretty concerned.

"Yo? DK? You all right, man?"

DK sighed. "I just wish he didn't have to bring up Candy every time Diddy and Dixie came over."

Funky put his hand on DK's shoulder. "Hey. Don't let that lame coot get you down. He gets onto everyone. Myself for my 'outdated grammar usage', Dixie for 'showing too much skin', and the damn old timer thinks Diddy might be cheating on Dixie. I mean, the frick is up with that?!"

DK's eyes narrowed. "You and I both know that Diddy would never do that to Dixie. I know him and Dixie. The two love each other too much."

Funky smiled, playfully punching DK's shoulder now. "And quite frankly, you deserve someone better than Candy. Someone who'll love you for the big ape you are."

DK smiled warmly. "Aww… thanks, Funky." He said, hugging the other big lug. During the hug, a keen-eyed Donkey Kong noticed a small plane with Bowser's insignia landing a mile or two away from the group…

"Bowser…?" DK muttered, before letting go of Funky, who simply flashed him a wink and a thumbs-up.

"Bro, you ready for tonight? Because I certainly am."

DK smirked. "I should be asking you that, Funky."

The two laughed as they entered a discreet cave hidden away in the jungle, with a grumpy Cranky Kong muttering as he went back to preparing coffee for himself. "Bunch of weird youngins' these days…"

* * *

That first night went by peacefully for both Donkey Kong and Bowser. So far, DK was the only one that knew Bowser was on the island, but since Bowser was keeping to himself, DK didn't bother him. It was on the second morning that Bowser decided to do some exploring. Maybe find a few valuables in the jungle or something.

After walking for a bit, Bowser encountered a well-concealed cave. Bowser had only barely realized it was a cave and not a rock. Entering it, he found some rocks, a few bananas and…

"An electronic door?"

The cave led to a dead-end, barring this door. It wasn't just standard wood either, it was a solid metal door with a high-tech handprint scanner.

"Somebody certainly wants to hide something. I bet one of those Kongs have treasure in here." Bowser thought. Looking at the door, he knew that the handprint scanner wouldn't work for him. So, he opted for a less subtle method.

That would be, melting down the door.

"Piece of cake." Bowser smirked, seeing that the door stood no chance against his fiery breath. Stepping carefully inside, he wondered what treasures were tucked away in here…

The first thing that caught Bowser's eyes was yellow. A lot of yellow. Just to the direct right of the entrance was a GIGANTIC stack of bananas. The stack went from the cave floor to the high cave ceiling and despite the fact that the bananas all seemed to be here for a while, they all still looked fresh.

"Holy crap. Why would a monkey even need this many bananas?" Bowser said in astonishment, in disbelief that this was the 'treasure' DK hid.

And he probably would have left in disappointment… if not for something else catching his eyes to the large room directly left of the banana pile. Stepping in, he was in complete astonishment of what this large room held. They were treasures of a very different sort, things that Bowser never imagined Donkey Kong to have…

Bondage gear. Everywhere. A table with metal restraints stood in the center of the room, large enough to fit even Bowser. On one wall hung a variety of head devices, from simple blindfolds, earmuffs, and ball-gags to rubber hoods, sensory deprivation helmets, Virtual Reality Helmets, gas masks, and even latex breathplay hoods with rebreather bags attached.

Another wall held a variety of gear to compliment the hood selection. From spanking paddles, vibrators, shockers, and chastity devices, to handcuffs, armbinders, footcuffs, legbinders, chains, rope, and a few rolls of tape, it was clear that this wall was mostly for binding or restraining the victim or devices to be used on the victim.

The last wall, perpendicular to the entrance, contained a large wardrobe. Bowser's curiosity got the better of him and he was just about to check out the wardrobe when…

"Bowser?" said a familiar voice. "What are you doing here?"

Bowser froze in fear, turning around to see two Kongs. He gulped as he saw both Donkey Kong and Funky Kong.

Bowser chuckled nervously. "Hey… Donkey Kong. Nice to see you?"

DK's eyes narrowed. "Funky, you are… 'dismissed'." he said to the other Kong, cracking his knuckles. "We'll do our session later. Right now… I need to 'punish' this intruder.~"

Funky shrugged, leaving the cave. "Whatever you say, man."

"H-Hey, DK. Listen. Maybe we can just talk this out. Koopa-to-Kong, you know?" Bowser tried to plead.

DK laughed. "I'm afraid I simply can't do that. You see… You've discovered my secret banana hoard and all of my secret rubber bondage gear. And I can't let you leave with properly punishing you first. Besides… it's been forever since I've had another bondage partner. And someone as powerful and mighty as the Koopa King under my control… the idea is pretty appealing. So… you're mine.~"

"B-But I…"

"No buts, slave." DK said. "Now… I expect you to take off your shell and change into this." The Kong said, taking a large rubber suit out from the large wardrobe and tossing it over to Bowser.

The Koopa King blushed a little bit as he looked over the rubber suit. It was very stretchy, yet shiny and tight. The black latex looked rather… sexy. And although Bowser wouldn't admit it to DK, he actually had submissive leanings. His previous times with two of his Hammer Bros really helped him embrace his inner submissive side.

"Well? I said to put it on, slave!" DK ordered. Without another protest, Bowser slipped out of his shell and into the tight latex suit. He actually moaned a bit as he fit himself into the suit. The black rubber fit tightly around him, highlighting his rather fit form. Looking down, he realized his large bulge was on full display and blushed yet again.

DK laughed. "So it looks like that you do enjoy it. Have you ever done this before?"

Bowser looked shy, before responding with a soft 'maybe'.

DK smirked. "Well then, I'll give you an experience you'll never forget. Just let me change first.~"

To Bowser's surprise, DK took off his traditional DK tie, hanging it up on what looked like a coat rack. He opened up the wardrobe again, now pulling out a full-body red latex suit custom-fit for DK, being red in color. Even he moaned slightly as he fit his custom red latex suit on, covering DK entirely from the neck down. As he turned around, Bowser realized that the suit came with a built-in latex jockstrap over the suit, in a bold red with the initials 'DK' on them, much like his tie.

"Well? How do I look?" DK teased, wanting an answer from his slave.

"K-Kinda sexy…" Bowser whispered softly.

DK smirked, groping his bulge slightly. "Anyway, I suppose we should get started. See that metal table in the center with the restraints? Lay down and I'll take care of the rest.~"

Bowser could've disobeyed and tried to make a run for it… but he didn't want to. Being such a secret submissive, Bowser wanted to be 'punished' for his actions. So, he obeyed DK's orders, laying down on the table on his stomach, leaving his back side high up in the air. Which, of course, is exactly what DK wanted.

DK smiled, securing the restraints. With how DK had them set up, there was no chance for someone even as strong as Bowser to break them. "Such a good rubber gimp. You're so obedient.~"

Bowser felt a little proud at this. DK thought he was a good rubber gimp. And that he was obedient. He wanted to be obedient. He wanted to obey his Master.

DK went through a couple of things hanging around on the walls, looking specifically for…

"Aha! Here it is!" the Kong said triumphantly, taking off a metal paddle. It was studded with small bumps and several holes for air to pass through, to increase the pain and pleasure the one being spanked was feeling.

He showed the metal paddle to Bowser "You want this, my little rubber bitch?"

Bowser couldn't resist. Being the secret submissive he was, he nodded madly for it. He deeply wanted to be spanked. He deeply wanted to be punished.

"Beg for it." DK ordered simply.

"Please, Master! Please spank me! Please spank your rubber bitch! Because I'm your rubber slave! I'm your rubber gimp! I deserved to be punished!" Bowser begged desperately, his secret submissive side shining through his tough exterior.

"I have to admit, I never knew you were actually so submissive, Bowser. To be honest, I expected more resistance. Not that I'm disappointed. In fact, this is quite the pleasant surprise. Not even Funky begs this desperately." DK laughed.

Bowser was shaking in anticipation, now incredibly eager and desperately hoping for DK to finally discipline him. "Please, Master! Spank me! I so desperately want it! I have to have it! I have to be spanked by you! Because I'm your obedient rubber gimp! Because I'm a submissive rubber slave!"

"Oh… you beg for it so very desperately when I order you to… so I see no reason to refuse you now. Prepare yourself."

Finally, the paddle came into swift and harsh contact with his ass. The combination of both pain and pleasure felt heavenly. He moaned in deep desire again, wanting more.

"Oh, you want more?" the Kong smirked. "Fine by me."

Bowser moaned heavily in arousal as he felt the next spank hit his rubber-covered ass. Donkey Kong wasn't showing any mercy, rather determined to 'punish' Bowser for finding both his secret banana hoard and his large collection of rubber bondage gear.

"And to think, I'm just getting started.~" DK taunted again, having plenty of plans in store for the Koopa King.

Bowser moaned again after he felt a third spank. His ass was starting to feel sore, but he didn't care. He loved being punished like this, his large bulge now starting to throb underneath his latex suit.

A fourth time… a fifth time… a sixth time… Bowser started to lose track of how many times the paddle hit his rubber-covered ass, only that he wiggled his ass and desperately wanted to keep being spanked by his Master. The combination of pain and pleasure only made Bowser's large bulge throb even more.

Seven… eight… nine… it seemed to never stop and just continue on eternally. Bowser's ass started to shake more, signaling for more spankings and more pleasure. He moaned as the paddle continually made contact with his latex-coated rear end, thrusting his heinie in the air so his Master could spank it more easily and with more force.

Ten…

Twenty-nine? Bowser wasn't sure now.

Thirty-six? Bowser thought tiredly, not even remembering if DK actually spanked him this many times…

Fifty-three? Bowser had completely lost count, only moaning pleasurably with how many spankings he was receiving.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity… DK stopped. Bowser started to whimper and whine in protest.

"Hush now, my little rubber gimp. You should be grateful for what I have given you." DK said. "And besides… this is hardly the end."

Bowser quickly found himself blushing as he felt the Kong starting to grope at both his ass and bulge now. One hand groped Bowser's firm and strong yet sensitive ass, while the other playfully teased and groped at his bulge. Bowser shamelessly began to hump his bulge against DK's groping hand, highly aroused at the heavy groping of both his ass and bulge. And Bowser was completely helpless to take all of DK's assault.

DK chuckled. "My little rubber gimp likes that, doesn't he?~"

Bowser nodded madly, wanting the treatment to continue. "Yes, I love it! I'm a good rubber gimp! I'm a good rubber gimp for you, Master!"

DK smiled. "That's it, bitch. Keep humping against my hand. Embrace your role as my rubber gimp."

Bowser shouted in pleasure. "Oh! Yes, Master! I love you! I'm a good rubber gimp and slave for you, Master! I want to be your rubber gimp and slave!"

DK smirked, groping harder and more forcefully. "Yes, you are. You love the rubber, don't you? You need the rubber. You have to have the rubber. Proclaim your love for rubber.~"

"Yes, Master! I need rubber! I must have rubber! I love rubber!" Bowser proclaimed to DK, humping against DK's rubber-covered hand even more and still without any shame.

"So you love rubber so much? Well, I've got just the thing for you…" DK laughed, stopping his groping of Bowser's ass and bulge. Bowser whimpered at this. "P-Please…"

"Don't worry, we'll continue that very shortly." DK assured, now taking an odd rubbery gas mask off one of the walls and attached to two separate gas cylinders. He hauled the gear over to Bowser, setting it to the side for the time being.

"M-Master? What's that?" he asked.

DK laughed. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. I'll give you the details once that mask is on. And I'm impressed. Calling me Master. You really embrace being the submissive. I've never quite seen you like this."

Bowser blushed, chuckling rather nervously. "Well, to be honest… I find this whole thing really fun."

"That much was obvious." DK smirked, giving Bowser a firm smack on the ass. Bowser moaned again before he could continue.

"You're distracting me." The Koopa King laughed as he recovered. "But a while back, I met these two Hammer Bros."

"I actually heard about that." DK said. "Yes, we actually do get up-to-date news here on Donkey Kong Island."

"Still can't believe you have a whole island named after yourself."

"It's certainly better than just having a castle named after me. You and Peach seem to do that a lot. Especially you, with so many of your castles named Bowser's Castle." DK laughed.

"You try coming up with something more original!" Bowser protested. "But anyway… I met these two Hammer Bros. You know them from the news about how they helped me come back to power… but we have an interesting relationship unknown to the public."

"Masters and slave?"

"How'd you know?"

DK chuckled. "It doesn't take E. Gadd's level of genius to figure you out, Bowser. Once you mentioned those Hammer Bros., who are known in the Mushroom Kingdom's underground kink world as simply Matt and Jack, it was easy to put two and two together."

"…The Mushroom Kingdom has an underground kink world?" Bowser said, a bit amazed by this info. Matt and Jack certainly never told him that the Mushroom Kingdom had any underground kink or bondage scene. Then again, he was the King of the Dark Lands. And if his little bondage secret got out… well, his reputation would be toast.

"Yeah. But it's probably for the best that you aren't in the scene. I mean, you have that whole kingly image to uphold." DK discussed.

"I suppose so. So uh… where were we?" Bowser asked, wanting to get back to the action.

Bowser got another firm smack on his ass, causing him to moan. "We continue when I say so, slave." DK scolded.

Bowser nodded. "Yes, Master."

"…Now we continue. I'll put this mask on and explain just how it works to you. I think you'll find it quite exciting.~" DK teased, starting to secure the rubber gas mask onto Bowser's head.

Bowser wasn't quite sure of the sensation he was experiencing, but it was a pleasant one. With the rubber gas mask on, his breathing sounded more… mechanical. Artificial. Robotic. He had no actual trouble breathing, but the feeling of breathing like an artificial object or some sort of machine was an exciting idea. In his arousing anticipation, he started humping against the table he was still strapped into.

DK laughed. "Already excited and I haven't even gotten to the gases yet! You're one kinky bastard, Bowser. Then again, I'm an ape who's guilty as charged as well. Anyway…"

DK started to walk over to the gas canisters. "You know what these are for?~"

Bowser shook his head.

"Figured. Guess those Hammer Bros haven't showed you everything. Well, trust me when I say you'll enjoy this. Anyway, let me explain. These are canisters filled with gas. But not just any gas. Inside this one…" DK put the black canister in front of Bowser's face. "…is a special 'rubber' gas. It's 99% pure rubber extract, and totally safe to breathe. Basically, you'll be inhaling the scent of rubber until I stop it. And there's nothing you can do about it.~"

Bowser's eyes widened, looking at DK with excitement and nodding in approval.

DK chuckled as he moved the black canister to the side and now put a red canister into Bowser's viewpoint. "And this one… is a very special and a very potent 'arousal' gas. When you inhale this… you'll be hornier than you ever thought possible, gimp.~"

The Kong moved the canisters to opposite sides of Bowser, his two hands on the handles to open the valves. "Now… what does my rubber gimp say?"

"PMMMPH! PMMPH!" Bowser begged, his verbal cries of 'please' becoming very muffled by the gas mask.

"I can't tell what you're saying." DK taunted. "I don't know, maybe we shouldn't do this. Maybe I should let you go."

Bowser shook his head adamantly, absolutely wanting and desiring these special gases. He had never tried anything like this before, and now he wanted to experience it for the first time.

"Oh… so you do want it? I don't know… this stuff is pretty expensive in the kink market. It's definitely not cheap. So unless you REALLY want it…"

Bowser started to nod madly now. _"I want it!"_ he thought. _"I want it so bad! I want to inhale rubber gas! I want to inhale arousal gas! I want to be your horny rubber gimp and inhale these wonderful gases! Please, Master! Please grant your gimp's wish!"_

"Oh… I guess so." DK smirked, turning the two valves open simultaneously.

Bowser moaned loudly and lustfully, deeply inhaling the gases his Master had bestowed upon him. The gases severely clouded his mind, leaving him unable to think straight or rationally, with his primal instincts of desire and pleasure completely taking over.

The rubber gas had its' effect first. Along with helping to cloud Bowser's mind and poison the poor Dragon Koopa's mind with arousing and exciting thoughts, the gas's heavy scent of rubber felt as if his head was wrapped tightly around a thick and heavy rubber hood. He might as well have been wearing one, but even though Bowser wore rubber hoods before, not even their scent of rubber was as strong and arousing as this wonderful rubber gas that he inhaled.

And although the arousal gas was scentless, that certainly didn't mean that it was ineffective. This scentless odor for the arousal gas was actually to its' benefit, as it didn't interfere or mingle with the rubber gas to create an unpleasant smell. Nevertheless, the gas definitely had an effect, and what DK said about this gas was right. Bowser's bulge throbbed madly and insanely, begging and aching and pleading for release. In fact, Bowser couldn't think of a time where he had been hornier, though the gases already made it hard, if not impossible, to think straight. Of course… Bowser didn't really mind that for the time being.

And the end result? Bowser became so incredibly aroused that he tried to hump against the table he was restrained to yet again. DK smirked, and decided to help the Koopa King achieve pleasure as he resumed groping Bowser's ass and his very large and throbbing Bowser Bulge.

DK chuckled. "You really like that, don't you gimp?~"

Bowser couldn't even speak properly. Of course, he couldn't think properly either. Only lustful moans came out of Bowser's mouth. "YMMMMPPPHHH!~~"

"I'm going to take that as a 'yes'." DK laughed, continuing the treatment of now more harshly groping Bowser's ass and bulge.

Quite rapidly, Bowser found himself approaching release. He could feel himself very close to…

…Something was just attached to Bowser's crotch by DK's hands. After a bit more thrusting, he realized just exactly what it was in fear as his eyes widened.

A chastity device.

"NMMMPHH!~~" Bowser cried out, begging for it to be taken off amongst all of the pleasure he was receiving. The gases, the groping, the rubber suit and gas mask… it made the lack of any way to release his pleasure incredibly torturous.

"Just diabolical, isn't it?" DK laughed as he continued to grope Bowser, almost evilly. "All of that pleasure… all of that arousal… and no way to release it."

"NMMMPH!~~~" Bowser moaned heavily again, still thrusting against the table even with the chastity device on. At this point, Bowser was sweating madly now, the suit he was wearing starting to cling very tightly to him with the sweat he created. He wanted to release, though. He wanted to have his pleasure so very desperately.

"Such a greedy and selfish king.~" DK taunted. "I give you so much… I give you gases, a rubber gas mask, a rubber suit, plenty of groping and spankings… and yet you want more? I've given you so much already. Why should I give you the privilege to release?"

Bowser only whimpered at this, the chastity device latched onto his crotch still thrusting against DK's hand.

"You don't deserve it. You don't deserve your release. Because you are a lowly and mindless rubber gimp. You're my rubber gimp. You're my rubber slave. My rubber bitch. And you're my little rubber toy. That's your only purpose to me. That's all you want. That's all you live for. To be a rubber gimp and toy for your mighty Master. Master Donkey Kong."

Bowser whimpered again, nodding silently. He knew what Donkey Kong said was true. He wanted to be a rubber gimp for DK. He wanted to be a lowly rubber gimp. He wanted DK to be his Master. And Bowser wanted… no… he NEEDED rubber! And Bowser NEEDED his release!

"So you accept it. You accept what I have told you. You acknowledge yourself as my rubber gimp. You accept that I am your Master. You acknowledge that I have total control over you." DK said, relishing his power.

"YMMMPH! YYMMPH!~~" Bowser moaned, nodding madly and lustfully.

"Then… you have deserved this." DK smiled, taking off the chastity device. Immediately, Bowser exploded, now roaring loudly and happily as he released his pleasure. Bowser's loud and pleasure-filled roaring rang in the air for several minutes. As a Dragon Koopa, his species had very high stamina.

"Ymph… Ymph…" Bowser sighed, now slumped down and exhausted.

DK laughed. "I think we've had enough fun for now. But I'm sure you've enjoyed yourself." He said, taking off the gas mask and started to put up the gas mask and cylinders.

"Ohh… oh my… that was… incredible…" Bowser panted, now able to speak again.

"Enjoy yourself?" DK smirked, starting to release Bowser from his restraints. The Koopa King got up groggily.

"Wow… you… certainly know how to dom, DK." Bowser chuckled.

"I suppose so." DK replied. "Funky and I have been at this for a while. He's probably going to come in later tonight since you and I were so busy."

Bowser blushed a bit at this. "Yeah, though I imagine he'd be kinda pissed that his… fun time had to be delayed."

"Ah, don't worry about it!" DK assured. "Funky takes pretty much everything in stride. But I suppose I can finally ask the question. What are you doing here, exactly? I saw you here on the island earlier, but I don't know why you'd be here instead of in your Dark Land Kingdom doing… whatever kings do. I don't know, and I don't really care about your monarchy works, ruling all solo or whatever."

"Actually, that's an absolute monarchy, which is how my government used to be. But under the new Dark Land constitution the kingdom has drafted since I returned to power, the Dark Lands is now a constitutional monarchy."

"Like I said, don't really care. But back to that question, why ARE you here?" DK asked again.

"To be honest… I've been pretty stressed out lately. I've been trying to bring my kingdom back to power after Ludwig screwed everything up and caused the GDP to decline and things to get… well, bad."

"Yeah, that hit national news. I read about that in the papers. Ludwig actually exiled you. He exiled his own father…"

"Let's… not talk about that." Bowser muttered. "But anyway, I've been at it for three months and while things are really looking up for my kingdom… I haven't stopped working and toiling over the state of kingdom for three months. Whether it be instituting new policies, creating more jobs, providing ample education for said jobs, I haven't stopped for the past three months."

"Wow. I've never known you to work that hard."

"Me neither. But I just wanted my kingdom back. It was only after my advisor Kamek saw how tired and exhausted I was that he convinced me to take a vacation. The kingdom has stabilized now and is on a solid road to recovery, so I let Kamek take over things while I took a vacation. He recommended Donkey Kong Island and that's why I was here."

DK was silent, thinking. "…I see."

Bowser smiled. "And let me tell you, I feel so alive and refreshed after that session we just had. I freaking loved it. I haven't felt this way for months, since I didn't even do my bondage sessions with Matt and Jack while I was rebuilding the kingdom."

DK smirked. "So… you're vacationing here, right? How long is your vacation?"

"Two weeks. What are you…?"

"I'm suggesting that for the rest of these two weeks, I'll let you be my little rubber slave until you have to go back. Think about it. Nothing but bondage, rubber, and loads of fun for two weeks. I even have a rubber cocoon I can zip you up in at night.~"

Bowser's bulge throbbed again. "A-A rubber cocoon… and be your rubber slave… for a whole two weeks…?"

"And I haven't even shown you the kind of night-time set up I've got. The cocoon is just the first piece." DK winked playfully. "So what do you say? Are you in?"

Bowser didn't even hesitate. "I'm in."

"Good. I suppose you can think of this as your 'punishment' for melting down my door. And by the way, you're still paying for that."

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

DK smiled, heading off back into the wardrobe. "Then we have time for one more kink session before I tuck you into your rubber cocoon for the night. Tell me Bowser… can you squeal?"

"Uh, squeal? What do you mean?" Bowser wondered.

DK only approached him with another latex suit. Just like Bowser's current one, it was black latex, but it was meant to go over his current suit. And it was also…

"…Is that shaped like a Li'l Oink?"

DK smirked. "Basically, it's a rubber piggy suit. When I put you in here, I expect you to squeal like an obedient rubber piggy for your Master."

"All right…" Bowser said, a bit uneasy. "But I don't really know how to squeal. I've never been a rubber piggy before."

"Don't worry." DK assured. "This rubber piggy suit will help you with just that.~"

"Whatever you say." Bowser shrugged, now slipping into the thick latex piggy suit. It fit over his 'standard' latex suit very well, creating a snug and tight fit. The thickness of the suit made it hard to walk or maneuver at all, but Bowser didn't mind. In fact, he was rather enjoying this suit…

" _Submit."_

Bowser heard someone talk, but was confused. "DK? Did you say something?"

DK shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said, though he had complete knowledge of what the suit was doing.

" _Obey."_

"That voice again…" Bowser muttered softly to himself. He was starting to realize that it was… coming from his head? Was something up with this suit?

" _Oink."_

Bowser had to admit, he was actually starting to listen for the voice now. For some reason, he felt… compelled to do what it told him. He wanted to make it happy. And so… Bowser oinked.

DK smirked. "There we go." He said, pushing Bowser gently down onto the floor, facing upwards now. "Submit to me, my rubber piggy."

The voice kept speaking to Bowser. _"You want to be a good rubber piggy for Master. You want to please Master. You want to oink and submit."_

Bowser didn't realize it, but the rubber piggy suit had special 'mind conditioning' programmed into it to help make its' wearer come into the role of a true rubber piggy. Its' effect only lasted as long as the suit was worn, and would end once the suit was taken off, being like a temporary form of brainwashing.

Bowser oinked again for Master Donkey Kong, now only wanting to please his Master and be a good rubber piggy.

DK put his foot over Bowser's large and throbbing bulge. "Squeal again, pig.~"

" _You're a good rubber piggy."_ The voice spoke again to Bowser. _"You're a good rubber submissive piggy who loves his Master…"_

Bowser oinked and squealed like a good rubber piggy once again, getting in touch with his submissive inner piggy. He loved being a rubber piggy. He knew that he wanted to be a good submissive rubber piggy for his Master.

DK smirked, groping harder. "Keep going, little piggy.~"

Bowser's thoughts started to change to the first-person. He was no longer listening to the commands of 'you are a rubber piggy', but acknowledging himself as 'I am a rubber piggy'. Nevertheless, this thought process continued.

" _I am a good rubber piggy. I want to please my Master because I'm a good rubber piggy. I'll squeal and oink for him. I'll do anything for Master Donkey Kong."_ Bowser thought, his rational thought process now taken over by the conditioning of the rubber piggy suit.

Bowser squealed again, pleasing DK. "Such a good rubber piggy. Fully submit to me, your Master.~"

" _I submit. I squeal. I squirm. I oink. I obey. I am a good, obedient and submissive rubber piggy…"_ Bowser continued to oink and squeal as his arousal started to peak again.

DK chuckled. "Don't worry, my rubber piggy. I won't use the chastity device this time."

This caused Bowser to only oink and squeal louder, this time in pure joy, now thrusting against DK's foot as he attempted to edge closer to release.

"So close to your release, aren't you piggy? Squeal and oink. Degrade yourself to a mere animal to get your release." DK teased more.

Bowser started to thrust harder, getting closer and closer to release. Finally…

"YMMMMPPHHH!~~~" Bowser moaned and squealed loudly, feeling himself release another large load. It was amazing, being so submissive like this. He could forget all about his power and leave it in the hands of another. Several more minutes passed by before he could calm down as he still released. But soon enough, he started to oink more in exhaustion and tiredness.

"Good little rubber piggy." DK smirked, taking off the piggy helmet to the suit. The thoughts of urging, obedience, squealing and oinking near immediately stopped. When the helmet came off, Bowser went ahead and took a deep breath.

Bowser panted as the helmet came off, tired but pleasured. "Dear God… that was amazing. But for once… I think I'm ready to rest."

DK chuckled. "I figured you would be. It's pretty late now, anyways. So, I think I'll tuck you nice and tightly into a rubber cocoon."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Bowser groaned tiredly, getting up from the floor.

* * *

DK led Bowser to an odd chamber of sorts, in a hidden section behind the bondage room. Inside this chamber were two rubber cocoons suspended from the air. In the left one, Funky himself was already secured tightly into one, the rubber cocoon wrapped tightly around his body as he was both gagged and wearing a heavy rubber sensory deprivation helmet.

DK laughed. "This has become one of Funky's favorite ways to sleep now. Guy used to have a few insomnia problems, but now he sleeps like a total log in these cocoons."

"Wow…" Bowser said in awe.

"I'll give you the same setup. Just stand underneath the cocoon, and I'll take care of it from there."

Bowser complied willingly, standing right where DK directed him. The Kong went over to a control panel on the right of the cocoon, pressing a button. The cocoon started to use a powerful suction, sucking up Bowser into the rubber cocoon. Bowser panicked a little bit at first, as his head was at the top, but the cocoon started to move his body until his head was upside-down and out of the cocoon, facing DK.

"Whoa… now this is something. I've got to ask the Hammer Bros about all of this."

DK laughed, picking up another gag and heavy rubber sensory deprivation helmet he left there just for use in the rubber cocoons. "Open wide."

"Five more minutes?" Bowser laughed jokingly, before opening up his jaw wide. DK crammed the massive ball-gag into Bowser's mouth, with Bowser chewing rather happily on the massive object.

"Say good-night." DK smiled, securing the heavy rubber sensory deprivation helmet onto Bowser's head.

"GMMPH-NMMPH!~"

Soon, Bowser was helpless, upside-down in a rubber cocoon, gagged with a gigantic ball-gag, and all of his senses taken away, with the notable exception of the heavy scent of rubber.

"See you in the morning, gimp.~"

Although Bowser couldn't hear DK's words or hear him leave, Bowser didn't really care as he squirmed inside his cocoon. The only thing Bowser thought about was how fun the next two weeks were going to be…

* * *

 _Super Mario Bros. © Nintendo_

 _Donkey Kong © Nintendo_

God, this was fun to write. I haven't written a seriously kinky story in forever (New Family Members from the Xavier/Telokey series had very little kink), and I really had to get my inner kink out. Thankfully, with this out of my system, I should be able to get back to my regular stories soon. This is probably the most hardcore bondage thing I've ever written, and I've got to say, it was plenty of fun. ;)


End file.
